Howl of Destiny
by Storm Wolf77415
Summary: The year is C.E. 73. Two years have passed since the end of the Bloody Valentine War. The second verse of the Storm Wolf saga begins as Lieutenant General Sebastian Connor joins with old friends and new alike as he faces down the renewed threat of the Earth Alliance and the mysterious Captain Neo Roanoke.


Disclaimer: Gundam SEED Destiny is the property of Mitsuo Fukuda and Sunrise/Bandai. Sebastian Connor, and the Storm Wolves belong to me. Anthony Russo and the White Wolves are Wing Commander White Wolf's, Karen Willet and the Frighteners and Jean-Pierre La Flaga and the Blue Knights are the property of Solid Shark, and Dragoon Swordsman respectively, Yukimasa Sanada is Centurious the Azure's, and Kazuma Sasaki is SPARTAN-251's. Recommend you read Song of the Storm Wolf first.

Howl of Destiny

By Storm Wolf77415 and Wing Commander White Wolf

The Resuming Howl of War

September 27th, C.E. 71 saw the end of the Bloody Valentine War between the Earth Alliance's OMNI Enforcer and the military arm of the PLANTs, the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty. Sebastian Andrew Connor, once commander of the Storm Wolves and ZAFT's greatest ace went into exile, eking out a life for himself as a student at the Morgenroete Technical College on the Orb Space Colony of Heliopolis.

He eventually was pulled back into the conflict when the team commanded by Rau Le Creuset attacked the colony in an attempt to capture the Gundam prototypes being developed there at the time. After joining with the crew of the Earth Alliance's new vessel, the _Archangel_, After a trip across space and reaching Earth, He would be inducted into the ranks of the Five Great Houses of the United Emirates of Orb alongside the Athhas, the Sahakus, the Sasakis, and the Kazamas.

With his fiancée, Lacus Clyne, at his side, and flying into battle with his best friend, Commander Anthony Russo, and the unstoppable team of Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala at his back, Sebastian would lead a small band of fighters composed of elements from all major factions, backed by Orb itself, to stop High Commander Rau Le Creuset from unleashing a mass holocaust of Naturals and Coordinators alike by manipulating Blue Cosmos Director Muruta Azrael and PLANTs Supreme Chairman Patrick Zala into mutually annihilating each other with nuclear weapons and the massive gamma ray laser known as GENESIS. Le Creuset's plan was foiled at the climatic Second Battle of Jachin Due where he fell to the combined might of Kira, Athrun, Cagalli Yula Attha, and Mu La Flaga.

It has been two years since that day, and peace has returned to the Earth Sphere, although Sebastian is weary that it's just the prelude of things to come. He's about to be proven right…

(September 28th, C.E. 73, Orb Union, Connor Manor)

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you, Pup? You're going to need my eye out there." Anthony Russo pleaded to his commanding officer and oldest friend, "If what you predicted comes true you'll be stepping into a veritable firestorm!" The Arctic White Wolf was in Sebastian's room as he packed for a trip. After the war, a new Council had been installed with Gilbert Durandal elected as Supreme Chairman. He had extended an invitation to Cagalli to tour their new weapon facility at Armory One near Lagrange Point 4, almost immediately Sebastian had pointed out the similarities to Heliopolis. He was now starting to regret it because Anthony had not stopped worrying about security since then.

The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due finally had enough, silencing his friend by loudly slamming his suitcase shut. "Would you quit smothering me Anthony?" He snapped, "Ever since the war ended you've had me under constant surveillance! You can't protect me every waking moment of the day! I'm not made of glass you know!" Anthony flinched slightly. Sebastian sighed, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Besides, I have an even more important job that requires your vigilant gaze. I need you here in the event the Earth Alliance tries anything funny while we're away, unlikely that may be." He spoke in a calmer tone now, "I need to know Lacus and the kids are protected. Between the _Archangel_, Justice, and your new Blizzard Frame, I don't have to worry. As for myself, I've got a backup plan of my own ready in case this thing goes south. We will be fine."

The White Wolf sighed, "I'm sorry pup, nobility or not you're still a high value target. A lot of people would love nothing more than to get you outside the cockpit, and I don't want to be the one who tells Lacus you died on my watch." He said, the light from the bedroom lamps reflecting off the lenses of his steel framed glasses.

"But you're a lot tougher than that, and I should trust your judgment." He handed his fellow Wolf a comlink, "Even still, take this with you for my own peace of mind. This will directly link you to Maria on the _Prowler_. I'm going to have Rachel take half the squad and remain on standby while you're up in space. They'll stay close enough to Armory One so that if you do have problems, they'll be less than twelve hours away. You just need to buzz them and they'll come running."

Sebastian put the communicator in his pocket, "Thank you, Anthony. I'll consider them the backup plan to my backup plan. We should be back by the end of the week. I should get moving. I don't want to keep Cagalli and Kazuma waiting."

"Good luck, sir." Anthony saluted. Sebastian returned the salute and headed out the door to his car. Standing at the front door was the most beautiful creature to ever grace the Earth. Lacus Clyne-Connor had changed little in the past two years. Despite growing a few inches, her face was still the same of a young child. Her blue eyes held nothing but love and compassion for those around her. The Storm Wolf never worried about losing his way, because he could always follow her light back home.

She wore a simple blue housedress that accentuated her gentle curves and slender waist. Light blue ballet flat shoes adorned her dainty feet. Her favorite golden hairclip caught the soft light generated by the lamps in the hallway. The pinkette put her arms around him, "I'll miss you." She said, kissing him lightly on the cheek. He ran a hand along her back.

"I know, my love. It shouldn't be long." He whispered, burying his face in her soft pink locks, "Anthony will be around if you need anything. I'll call you when I arrive at the colony." Sebastian said. He turned to leave, when Lacus grabbed him by the arm, "Something you forgot dear?" She gave him a cute little smile, slipping a lacy handkerchief into his hand.

"This way a little piece of me will be with you." She smiled, giving him one last kiss before he headed out the door. He took a whiff of it, catching the scent of her favorite perfume, the slight scent of lilac.

"Mmm, nice!" Sebastian said, tucking the linen square into his pocket. "Thanks sweetheart. I'll see you and the kids in a couple of days." He kissed her on the cheek, "I love you, baby." Lacus smiled warmly as he walked out the door to his car.

(Kaguya II Mass Driver)

Sebastian's slate gray BMW 750 drove up to the rebuilt mass driver, He climbed out to look up with pride at the giant electromagnetic catapult. It only took a year to rebuild it to its former glory after destroying it to keep it out of the Atlantic Federation's hands so long ago. A small personal shuttle would take him, along with Cagalli Yula Attha and Kazuma Kurokawa Sasaki to Armory One. Both of his fellow nobles, along with Kira and Athrun, were waiting for him.

"About time you showed up! What took you so long?" The head of the Attha family said, hands on her hips. Sebastian offered an apologetic gaze.

"Sorry, Cagalli, couldn't be helped. I…slept in and remembered some extra things I needed to pack. Not to mention I had to get away from a certain overbearing older brother." Sebastian replied. "You'd think I was going to keel over and die the minute I stepped out of the house."

"Anthony playing mother hen again?" Kazuma asked. "I swear the man does not let you out of your sight. Sometimes I think you're married to both Lacus and him."

"Oh yeah…he about had a heart attack when I told him I was going without him, but I put my foot down this time. He's going to hang back and protect Orb while we're up in space." Sebastian said, "He's going to send Rachel and half of the squad up to Ame and the _Blizzard Prowler_ will be on standby if we need them. I really hope we don't." Cagalli said nothing. She gave her brother a hug and boarded the shuttle, before Kazuma followed behind her.

"Sir!" Kira and Athrun both saluted the Storm Wolf, who returned the gesture.

"Thanks for showing up to see us off, gentlemen. I'll get right to it. Major Yamato, Commander Zala, what's the combat status of both Freedom and Justice?" He said.

Kira looked right at Sebastian, "Our machines are fully combat ready whenever you need us, General Connor." Sebastian gave him a nod of approval. He found it hard to believe Kira had matured so much from the reluctant young man on Heliopolis. He was going to be relying on his strength for the upcoming mission.

"Very good, Major Yamato. I ask this because I'm calling on the services of both you and the Freedom Gundam right now." He gave a sober gaze to the young pilot, "As you know, the good Chairman has invited Lady Attha, Lord Sasaki, and myself to their Armory One weapons facility at L4 to inspect their latest prototypes. I'm sure all three of us can see the parallels to a certain incident, correct?"

"Heliopolis…" Athrun said, immediately making the connection, his emerald eyes turned grim, remembering the incident that kicked off everything in the first place. How he and Kira met for the first in two years on opposite sides, wondering if one would die at the hands of the other. Thankfully it hadn't gotten to that, and the two were now united for good. "You think the Earth Alliance will make a grab for whatever ZAFT's been working on out there?"

He nodded somberly, "I'm afraid so, Athrun. Due to those events I'm going to take out a little insurance policy. Twelve hours after Kazuma, Cagalli, and I depart from here, the _Amatarasu_ will launch. Onboard will be the Akatsuki, the Namikaze, and the Maelstrom. I also want you onboard with Freedom, Kira. You're going to be my trump card. No one would suspect you to be there."

"I can have Freedom ready in two hours." Kira said. He remembered all too well the events of Heliopolis, and how it almost led to the destruction of humanity itself. As long as Kira Yamato had Freedom as his sword, Athrun and Justice by his side, and Flay Allster's love to give him the resolve to fight, History would not repeat itself on his watch.

Sebastian patted him on the back, "That's what I wanted to hear, Major Yamato. Your presence will give the Earth Forces pause before trying anything."

"What about me?" Athrun said, his emerald eyes gaining a familiar glare not seen in almost two years. The Crimson Knight wasn't too keen about the possibility of a new war starting, and he would stand by the man he considered his only family and fight with all his heart as well. Sebastian patted Athrun on the back.

"As effective the two of you are as a group, I need you here right now, Commander Zala. While I don't think the Earth Alliance will attack Orb directly at this point in time, I'll have a little more peace of mind knowing Justice will be manning the walls here at home. Both Admiral Russo and Admiral Ramius will be in charge, so do what they say…" His voice dropped to a whisper. "Also, as a personal favor, please take care of my wife and the kids until I return."

"Yes sir!" Athrun said.

"Hey, are you coming, Sebastian? We're still waiting for you!" Cagalli called from the hatch. The Storm Wolf shrugged, giving the Twin Knights a final handshake.

Sebastian went into the cockpit where Kazuma was already strapped into the copilot's seat beginning the preflight checklist. "It is really necessary for the two of you guys to fly this?" Cagalli said.

"What can I say? I'm a pilot. It makes me uncomfortable if I'm flying in something not under my direct control." Sebastian replied, dropping into the pilot's seat. "So go and strap in, it's going to be a long trip!" she rolled her eyes in annoyance and went to sit down. Sebastian contacted the control tower. "Kaguya Central Control, this Storm Wolf 01, requesting clearance for takeoff."

"Read you loud and clear, Storm Wolf 01, you have a green light, have a safe trip!" The Mass Driver thrummed to life, the powerful electromagnets hurled the small shuttle along the magnetically charged rails, giving it the velocity to escape into the void of space.

(Armory One, L4. October 3rd, C.E. 73.)

Lunamaria Hawke felt the wind whip through her short violet-red hair as the jeep she was riding in with her mechanic friend, Vino Dupre, weaved through the hangers of Armory One's central base. "Look out!" she screamed, Vino jerked the wheel around to avoid being crushed under the feet of a ZGMF-107 GINN Ceremonial type. "Jerk!" she screamed, even though the pilot of the mobile suit couldn't hear her.

"Everyone's gearing up for tomorrow. I know I can't wait!" Vino said. Luna smiled bemusedly at him. She was eager herself, for ZAFT was about to launch the first in its newest class of warship, the PSV _Minerva_ LHM-BB01. The violet haired beauty was honored to serve aboard her as one its Elite redcoat pilots.

"There's going to be lots of fanfare. I heard the Chairman himself is coming all the way from the PLANTs for the big unveiling. I hope everything runs smoothly." Luna said. The jeep stopped in front of one of the hangers containing several mobile suits. The ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior was to become the new backbone of ZAFT's forces. The ZGMF-600 GuAIZ and ZGMF-601 GuAIZ R were already being pushed back to colonial defense roles. The bulk of the venerable old ZGMF-1017 GINNs were being sold off as surplus to private military companies and security contractors.

She looked up at the specific unit assigned to her with a hint of pride. The unit was painted in the brilliant red she preferred. Luna was the heavy weapons specialist of the Minerva's mobile suit team; it would be up to her to provide long range support with the new A1 Gunner unit. One of the new Wizard equipment packages all the machines could use.

"Won't be too long now," She said to no one in particular. Her attention was drawn to the sound of arguing.

"I told you this was the wrong way, Kazuma! This isn't the way to the central administration building! We're completely lost!" A feminine voice complained from outside.

"Well excuse me for not having a map!" a male voice snapped back. "I still think you should have worn a dress, Cags. It wouldn't kill you to show off your legs once in awhile."

"My suit is just fine, thank you!" the woman let out an unlady like short.

"Are you two going to keep bickering like an old married couple until we find the Chairman or should I just lock you in a closet together so you can take care of business?" a second male voice broke in sarcastically.

"Not funny, Sebastian!" the woman screeched again. Lunamaria stifled her laughter. She immediately became curious and concerned about the owners of the voices. Given the sensitive nature of the work done at the base, traffic in and out was tightly controlled and she knew most of the personnel. Not wanting to be responsible for a possible security breach, she decided to investigate. Walking out of the hanger, she looked around and saw three people in civilian clothing walking about aimlessly.

"Excuse me?" She called out to them. "Can I help you with something?" The man wearing a worn leather jacket turned around. Lunamaria's jaw would have dropped if her hands hadn't come up to her mouth. The weathered features, the solemn blue eyes, and most importantly…the green katana sheathed at his side, the knob of the handle ending in a carved wolf head. "Oh…my…God!" She gasped. "The S…storm…w…" Like so many others in ZAFT she had heard the stories, but never in a million years would she have expected to come face to face with a true legend. "The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due!"

"Oh shit…my old nemesis. Fangirls!" Sebastian deadpanned. "I had thought they had forgotten about me by now."

"Huh?" Kazuma whispered. Sebastian had a very weary expression aimed at the young woman in the redcoat who looked about ready to glomp the Storm Wolf.

"I ran into them all the time back in the day, especially after Jachin I. Every girl in ZAFT had that same lovestruck gleam in their eyes whenever they met me; Should have guessed it wouldn't have completely died out even after being gone for three and half years." He gave the young woman a quick appraisal. There was no denying she pretty cute, the red jacket clung to her torso nicely, and the pink miniskirt showed off a very nice pair of legs with long black stockings and white knee high boots. "You all right, Lieutenant?" he asked concernedly.

She quickly regained her composure, offering up her best salute, "Uh, yes sir! Lieutenant Lunamaria Hawke at your service! I'm terribly sorry Commander Connor, I mean General Connor. I wasn't told you were coming today."

"That's quite alright, Lieutenant Hawke. No one knew we were coming except for the Chairman. Could you direct us to the central administration building? He was going to give us to a VIP tour of the facility before the big roll out ceremony." Sebastian answered, "I believe you know my associates, Commodore Attha and Colonel Sasaki?"

"Of course!" She replied, saluting Cagalli and Kazuma in turn. "I can take you there, sir. It's not that far actually."

"Thank you Lieutenant. It will be a big help." He replied. The four then headed for the command compound in the center of the base.

(Lagrange Point 4, EAS _Girty Lue_, Bridge)

Unknown to anyone in that moment, shielded by Mirage Colloid in blatant violation of the Junius Treaty, a ship kept a silent vigil on Armory One, this ship was the EAS _Girty Lue_, the newest class of warship designed by the Earth Alliance specifically for special operations like the one currently being planned.

Captain Ian Lee looked to the man sitting in the chair reserved for flag officers. He wore a charcoal gray version of the standard Earth Alliance officer's uniform, long shoulder length, blonde hair sticking out from a gunmetal gray mask trimmed in red that covered much of the upper part of his face, leaving just his lower jaw exposed.

Captain Neo Roanoke, commander of the elite 181st Phantom Pain Special Forces unit looked on the hourglass shaped colony with a detached air, as if everything was beneath him. "Is everything on schedule, Lee?" He asked.

"Yes sir," his co-commander replied, "The Extended infiltrated the colony about half an hour ago. The operation will begin in another three and a half hours provided there are no unexpected developments."

Neo smirked deviously, "Excellent, with any luck we'll be in and out before they even knew what hit them. I just hope they give a good fight afterwards. I've waited a long time for this moment." He put his hand on the sheathed katana propped up against his command chair, flicking the blade out slightly to check it. "Mugenjin and I are eager for the hunt to begin."

Lee shivered at the gesture. Roanoke had risen quickly through the ranks to his current position. Those who had seen him fly said he was on par with the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due himself when it came to raw skill. But it was the fact he carried the sword everywhere with him that made him nervous. It was always at his side, whether clenched firmly in a gloved hand or propped up against his chair like it was now.

He had the misfortune of seeing his commander use it when someone attacked him during leave on Earth. One minute a gun was being pointed in the masked man's face, the next minute it was the ground…with the arm still attached to it. Faster than anyone could blink, Roanoke had drawn the blade from its obsidian sheath and cleaved the limb straight off. Upon closer inspection Lee could see the weapon's serrated edge, still dripping with the attacker's blood.

The doors swung open, admitting another officer wearing the same uniform as Neo, the rank insignia of a full Commander on his collar. His black eyes were a pair of voids, devoid of any compassion and empathy. They held the gaze of a soldier who only cared about accomplishing his mission and ignoring any possible consequences. "Welcome, Commander Morris. I trust your team is ready?" Neo spoke to his executive officer.

"Yes Captain, my boys are getting restless. It's been far too long since we've had targets in our sights. You should have deployed us along with the Extended. I'm sure we could have provided back up for them." Commander Daniel Morris was Phantom Pain's best sniper, and mobile team commander when Neo wasn't deployed in the field personally. His three-man unit was called "The Headhunters," all of them snipers who took great pleasure in taking out aces. It was reported that Morris desired to bring down the legendary White Wolf of Alaska.

Neo smirked again, "Patience my protégé. Your time will come soon enough. Have the Headhunters on Ready Five. Once Oakley and the others have the prototypes, you three will launch and provide covering fire. I'm eager to see how the new machines perform in actual combat conditions."

Morris shrugged, "Can do, Boss. I'm just tired of waiting around." He turned and walked out the door. Lee gave a sniff of disapproval.

"I know he's your protégé, Captain. But I have to be honest, sir. I never did like him, even if he is the best marksman we have right now." He said in candid disapproval. Ian failed to understand the reason anyone could get enjoyment out of battle. Roanoke was one of those types, but he found he could say it without fear of recourse. Even if he was rather beastly in the heat of battle, Neo was always reasonable, and trustworthy. That's one thing he could never use as noun to describe Morris.

Neo just shrugged dismissively, "Daniel is good at his job, Ian. He's meant to be the counter to the White Wolf, should those two ever meet I know he'll be able to finally put that mutt down." He went back to examining the colony. "I've always been fascinated with the way the PLANTs are built, Lee. It's quite symbolic when you think about it. What we have here is a giant hourglass…" He gestured with his fingers, mimicking sand falling down, "And the sands inside are slowly running out."

Lee stared out the viewport as well. It was with grim anticipation he silently nodded. In war, all any single human being had was limited time.

(Armory One, Main Administration Building)

Lunamaria led the small group into the building that served as the administrative hub for the entire facility. "I hope you'll like what we've been doing here. Given the limits of the treaty, there's been an emphasis on quality over quantity. The Chairman himself has been very active in the development. He's been a huge proponent of the new rearmament program." They were ushered into an elevator. The redhead pushed the button for the top floor.

As Kazuma and Cagalli looked out the window admiring the view of the colony, the Storm Wolf decided to get to know their guide a little bit better. He could tell she was of one of the new recruits brought in after Jachin. Her eyes were still shiny and bright. There was no thousand-yard stare present like in the other veterans of the first war…like when he looked in the mirror every morning. "How long have you been in the service, Lieutenant Hawke?" He asked abruptly.

"Just a little over a year now, General Connor." She blushed slightly, confirming his thoughts. "I wanted to enlist a lot sooner, but my little sister, Meyrin, wanted to join at the same time and she was still too young, so I waited. We're going to be serving on the _Minerva_ together. I'm part of the mobile suit team, she's our command and control." Lunamaria beamed. Her sense of pride was ready to burst at the seams for her talented younger sister. "She's one of the best technicians I know. No one's better with a computer than she is."

Sebastian smirked, "Is that a fact, Lieutenant Hawke? I may have to introduce your sister to a certain young man I know named Major Kira Yamato." He said, catching the gleaming starstruck expression in her eyes. This young woman had clearly been raised on the fire of the stories told about him and his comrades. Kira's exploits with Freedom during the war had become the stuff of legends. It was a sore spot that Orb still retained the nuclear powered mobile suit, but little could be done about it. "If your sister can rewrite an entire mobile suit OS in 30 seconds, then we can talk." The doors dinged open opening up onto a good-sized waiting room.

"The Chairman is in a teleconference with the rest of the Supreme Council back in the PLANTs, so it will be a bit of a wait." Luna explained casually. The Orb nobles shrugged, crashing down on the plush leather sofas and waited. The door opened and a woman wearing the black of a ZAFT captain poked her head out, "The Chairman will see you now." She said, opening the large oak doors admitting them into the spacious office.

All three of them sized up the man in his late thirties sitting behind the expensive looking mahogany desk. He had a charismatic, thoughtful expression about him. He stood up, "Welcome Lady Attha. It's an honor to meet you." Durandal greeted softly, kissing Cagalli's hand, causing her to blush in embarrassment. "I hope your trip here from Earth was pleasant?"

"Yes it was, Thank you very much for asking, Mr. Chairman, although I'd prefer if you addressed me by my rank. Lady Attha is a bit too stuffy for my tastes." She replied smoothly. Cagalli had little use for politics, but as Orb's designated representative she'd have to make due. "These are my associates, Colonel Kazuma Sasaki, and Lieutenant General Sebastian Connor." Durandal shook Kazuma's hand, offering a slight bow in addition. The Chairman then stopped in front of Sebastian. A silence hung between the two men.

"The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due himself. I must say you've come far in the world, General Connor, from the Supreme Ace of ZAFT to being head of one of the Five Great Houses of Orb. A true success story." Durandal nodded respectfully, almost as if emphasizing his true admiration. Sebastian grasped the older man's hand firmly, but gently.

"Indeed, Mr. Chairman." Sebastian replied, "Although I haven't completely forsaken all my ties to the PLANTs. The last of my Storm Wolves still serves in ZAFT and I would be remiss to say I didn't still think about the old days. Times were simpler then." He trailed off, before clearing his throat, "But I think we came here for a reason, Mr. Chairman. Shall we tour the facility?"

Durandal smirked, "Straight to the point as ever, General Connor. I'd expect nothing less of a military man. I see you've met Lieutenant Hawke already. I believe she can show you around." Luna had been standing at ease behind the three nobles near the door, she gasped when the Chairman mentioned her name. "Will there be a problem with that Lieutenant?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Uh, n-no sir!" Lunamaria snapped to attention. Sebastian winced internally. He felt her dreamy stare on him the entire time. He silently thanked the heavens Lacus was not here for this… "I'd be happy to show Commodore Athha and her party around. If that's alright with them." She blushed slightly.

Sebastian just smirked. "She'll do, Mr. Chairman." He nodded agreeably, noticing the relief on the young woman's face.

"Then I leave you in capable hands, General Connor." Durandal replied calmly, sitting back down at his desk, "If you'll excuse me, I have lots of paperwork to sort through. Whoever said the Chairman's job was glamorous obvious had no idea what he was talking about. I'll join you later on and we can have dinner together."

"We look forward to that, sir." Sebastian returned eagerly, letting out a little chuckle. Luna led them out back to the elevator.

(Armory One, Commercial Sector)

Despite being a military facility, the various facilities at Armory One had civilian workers and so various amenities were put into place to give a place for the staff to relax and enjoy themselves. Lieutenant Shinn Asuka was currently running an errand for his sister before returning to base. He reflected on the last two years of his life after the death of his parents during the invasion of Orb. The young man hadn't taken the loss well, but having Mayu by his side made it bearable.

That hot day in June was forever burned into his memory as the Asuka family struggled to reach the port to escape the invasion, he remembered the smell of burning plants…and burned flesh as they saw the remains of their mother and father melted into the ground, his little sister's scream echoed in his head even to this very day.

But then he remembered what happened next, as a Duel Dagger loomed over the two of them, about ready to kill them when they were rescued by the timely arrival of a mobile suit painted white with green trim. Shinn never forgot how the Storm Wolf rescued them that day; it had changed his entire life. Never again would he be so weak. With the help of a kind Orb officer, the Asuka siblings made their way to the PLANTs. Shinn told Mayu flat out that he was joining ZAFT, to protect her and all the others who couldn't defend themselves.

Mayu proved to be just as stubborn as her brother, insisting she join as well. Shinn was reluctant, but the two had become inseparable with the deaths of their parents so the two entered the academy together, becoming friends with the Hawke sisters and Rey Za Burrel. The younger Asuka had quickly hit it off with Lunamaria and Meyrin, becoming fast friends with the two redheads. The soft-spoken Rey helped to balance out Shinn's more hotheaded actions, keeping him from getting in trouble at the academy.

He pulled out a battered pink cell phone, even after the last two years he kept his sister's old mobile as a memento of that day. _This is the thing that saved us._ Shinn thought. So lost in his memories he didn't notice a young woman idly dancing along and ran headlong into her. "I'm sorry are you alright…?" Shinn blanched when he realized he had accidentally grabbed her chest. Angry violet eyes glared at him and she slapped him across the face before she stomped off.

"Ow…" He winced, rubbing his face. For a moment, he couldn't help watching the back of the departing girl. Internally, his heart fluttered a little. Shinn wondered if he should follow her, and give her a proper apology. Maybe offer to buy her dinner… Geh. What was he thinking? There was no way she'd say yes after that episodic edition of real life anime second base! "You're such an idiot, Shinn…" He berated himself quietly. "I better get back to base before Mayu lets me have it, too!" Shinn picked up his bag of spilled items and headed back to the base. He didn't notice the girl meeting with a pair of young men, also heading towards the base.

What Shinn didn't realize was that lack of self-confidence might have saved his life…

Stellar Loussier met up with her fellow Extended, Sting Oakley and Auel Neider, The ditzy expression evaporated, becoming hard and focused. "Sorry I'm late." She said calmly. A jeep with a pair of ZAFT greencoats stopped in front of them. The trio got in and they made it inside the confines of the facility walls. One of the "greencoats" pulled out a duffle bag, containing three submachine guns, a pair of combat knives, and a handful of grenades. Obviously, these men were no ZAFT soldiers. They were trained members of their unit. Espionage like this during peacetime was almost a cakewalk. No one expected that Phantom Pain coming in the cold dark like a hot knife across their jugular.

The Extended divided it up, each of them taking an SMG, and some grenades, while Stellar picked up the two knives, strapping one to her leg and unsheathing the other. Stella gazed into the mirror finish of the blade, her cold stare reflected back on her. She had to admit…Stella even scared herself sometimes.

"Alright you guys, let's get ready!" Sting said, leading them towards a hanger standing separately from the others.

Stella took a calming breath, lithe manicured fingers tightly grasped onto the knife's hilt to the point her knuckles went white. This was her life. Ultimately, there was no other path. It was only kill. Kill until you die.

(Hangar Seven)

Lunamaria led the three Orb Nobles back to the hangars so they could get their first glance at the new weapons being developed. She was clearly excited to show them what ZAFT research and development had been had been up to in the last twenty-four months. "Allow me to introduce you to ZAFT's New Millennium Series!" Lunamaria announced brightly, holding an arm out to the rows of assembled ZAKUs. She felt like one of those pretty models introducing the winner to their new car on a game show. "The machines you're currently seeing are going to be ZAFT's new bread and butter, the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior." Sebastian could hear the pride in the redhead's voice.

"What kind of weapons do these machines carry, Lieutenant Hawke?" Kazuma asked carefully, getting as close to one of the green painted machines as possible for a closer inspection.

"Standard armaments include a beam rifle, and a beam tomahawk mounted in the shield, the latter of which you can throw if truly needed." Luna professionally rattled off everything they needed to know. Of course, a heavy weapons expert like herself would know everything about these machines. Her many months at the ZAFT Academy seemed the most rewarding at times like these. Besides the points where she got to blow crap up, that is. "The ZAKU also carries a variety of hand grenades. Standard fragmentation, thermite, high explosive, smoke and flashbangs, this baby is pretty much equipped for any situation." A prideful grin crossed her face, "But the ZAKU's greatest feature is the ability to mount what we call Wizard Packs. We pulled a page from the Strike's playbook for this, creating extra equipment kits to give our people the ability to adapt to different roles."

"It wouldn't be far to assume these Wizard Packs are based off of the three original Striker Units we built two years ago." Cagalli nodded comprehendingly. Her amber gaze considered the machines she was staring at. Comparing, and contrasting visibly the ZAKU to every ZAFT mobile suit she knew.

"You would be correct, Commodore. Three have been developed and built so far, first we have the EX-M Blaze Wizard pack, built for high mobility with two large thruster pods and two 14-tube missile launchers for extra firepower." Luna continued her information corner with safe professional enthusiasm. She didn't want to look like a child talking about their favorite toy… Still, the ZAKU was so damn cool! "Next is the unit I'm sure General Connor would like the most, the EX-K Slash Wizard Pack, made for close combat. It carries two beam gatling cannons and a large beam axe, and last but certainly not least is the EX-A1 Gunner Pack, built for long range sniper fire. It's also my preferred unit of choice, since I'm the _Minerva's_ heavy weapon's specialist."

"I see some of these units have a second shield and an antenna mounted on the top, care to explain the difference?" Sebastian asked neutrally, own eyes settled on Lunamaria. She kept her gushing feelings to herself. The Supreme Ace did have very pretty eyes. They expressively were placing his trust in her to explain everything.

"The ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom, it's a variant meant for ace pilots and team commanders to replace the old CGUE. It's also a stopgap until the 2000 GOUF is released in another couple of months." Lunamaria answered without missing a beat. So far, she had managed to go on without needing to catch a breath. Yeah. This was awesome. Way to impress your favorite ace besides Athrun Zala. Only thing that could have made this sweeter is if The Crimson Knight was here himself. Professor Hawke wouldn't have minded giving HIM some extra tutelage privately. "The second shield holds an extra tomahawk, but it also renders the unit unable to equip the Gunner Pack. Aside from slightly stronger thrusters, it's pretty much the same machine." She said, leading them out to another hangar that stood apart from the others. There was heavy anticipation in Luna's eyes; whatever was in this hanger was important.

"While the New Millennium Series will be the backbone of our forces, we've also developed something alongside the new mass production models. Behind me in this very hangar we have our crown jewels, what we hope will serve as the new public symbol of ZAFT. A symbol the three of you should all be intimately familiar with…" the lights came up on three familiar looking machines. "General Connor, Commodore Attha, Colonel Sasaki…say hello the ZAFT Second Stage Gundams!"

For Sebastian and Cagalli, it was like going back in time to Heliopolis as they gazed on at the three dark figures looming over them. Sebastian started walking around the new Gundams while Cagalli could only look on, wondering if this wasn't some nightmare. Since he hadn't been present for the events, Kazuma just stood with an impassive expression. He had heard the stories from Cagalli about the debacle at the old Orb colony. "Where are the other Gundams, Lieutenant?" Cagalli directed a pointed glare at Luna who flinched. Now, it was like the lights got much hotter on Lunamaria. Maybe it was more the noble's three interrogative gazes that put her more on edge.

"Excuse me, Commodore?" The redhead said nervously, flinching at the hard amber gaze Cagalli gave her. Sebastian's thousand-yard stare came to rest on her, steel blue eyes making it clear he wanted an answer. Not just maybe. This, along with their steel gazes made this terrifying.

"Lieutenant, we are many things…stupid is not one of them. Where are the other Gundams?" The Storm Wolf said, shaking his head, "It really is turning into Heliopolis all over again!"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, General Connor," Lunamaria was becoming very uncomfortable with the way the Orb nobles were looking at her. Cagalli looked like she was about to fiercely lay into the younger woman when Sebastian put a calming hand on her shoulder. The blonde just huffed and sighed, "I assure you if you've been offended in some way, that was never our intention, General Connor! We thought you'd be proud of this achievement."

"It's not that, Lieutenant Hawke, it's just that all of this has very uncomfortable parallels to what happened two years ago." Sebastian said. "Morgenroete built six Gundams for the Earth Alliance, GAT-X102 Duel, GAT-X103 Buster, GAT-X105 Strike, GAT-X108 Predator, GAT-X207 Blitz, and GAT-X303 Aegis, which were later stolen by ZAFT. Now we have almost the exact same scenario, new weapons being developed in a secret for a brand new class of ship. I have to believe these aren't the only models you've developed."

"Lay off a bit on poor Luna, will ya? If you really want to know the truth, sir, you're asking the wrong person." A rich baritone voice spoke casually, but with a strict edge of expertise. Luna had a look of relief on her face as a technician walked up to them, seeing tall frame of a young man walking with confidence that told he was the authority in this hangar. The deep green of his maintenance coverall brought out the color in his brilliant red eyes. "If you want to know about the Second Stage Gundams, I'm your man."

"Daisuke! Oh thank you so much!" Lunamaria almost shouted gladly. The older Hawke sister had the strongest urge to hug the technician ever. He was a lifesaver, like always. "General Connor this is Daisuke Sanada, he's the man who created the Second Stage Gundams and the New Millennium Series, he can answer any questions you have." All three Orb Nobles could only gape, "Is something going on I'm missing?" The redcoat asked inquisitively, gaze flicking between the nobles like she was missing the punchline. Daisuke only grinned, giving her a chaste kiss. Damn, she forgot how big of a flirt he could be. Daisuke was lucky he was cute, and her superior in this hangar.

"Why don't you go and find Meyrin and Mayu, Lulu? I can send them your way after I'm done with them." The black haired technician said, enjoying the sight of her cheeks matching the color of her uniform. Luna offered a salute to the three nobles and left the hanger. He turned his attention to Sebastian's party, "Well…you just going to stand there gawking, I doubt you want to swallow flies." He joked.

"Yukimasa Ikari Sahaku…what in the hell are you doing here?" Cagalli hissed.

"Ah ah, here I'm referred to Lieutenant Daisuke Sanada, project head for the New Millennium Series and the Second Stage Gundams." The youngest Sahaku sibling replied, running his hand through his short cut hair.

"You just upped and vanished after the war's end! No emails, no phone calls, not even a damn postcard! You had us all worried!" Kazuma snapped. "We thought something had happened to you!"

"Kaz, calm down before you have a coronary, my friend. I had my reasons for leaving Orb, you guys. You may not like it, but I hope you can understand it." He said, his eyes becoming weary, "I needed some time away from Tenchu, away from all the sneaking around and killing. I talked with Mina, she didn't like the idea of me leaving after being gone for so long, but she let go with her blessing. I wanted to get back to my roots…as an engineer."

"You couldn't have done that at Morgenroete?" Sebastian asked.

"There are other factors involved here, Sebastian…very personal in nature I might add." Daisuke said, shaking his head. He quickly changed the subject, not wanting to play his hand just yet. "How about I show you my creations? I think you would be very interested in some of the things I've done. Getting back to your original question, Cags, Yes there are two more Gundams out there. One of them, the ZGMF-X23S Savior Gundam had to be shipped back to the PLANTs to fix some technical difficulties it was having. The other, ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam, is currently on the _Minerva _itself, but I'll get to them later."

"The first feature all of the new Gundams carry is Variable Phase Shift Armor, a new version of the original PSA. VPS automatically alters the strength and power consumption; depending on what configuration you're in. As a result, the colors change. Second, besides the Impulse, the other Gundams are all transformable, each made for fighting in a different kind of environment." He indicated to the first machine armed with pair of large pods attached to either side.

"First up we have the ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam, built for close combat, it equips 8 CIWS cannons in the head, a high energy beam rifle, a pair of new beam sabers on the hips, a multi-phase beam cannon in the chest, a pair of beam claws in the feet can be used in mobile armor mode, but the real firepower lies in the two wireless beam pods mounted on the back. They're based on the old Providence's DRAGOON systems, and unlike with the former, these pods can be used by any pilot, and they're not limited to just space, they have small wings and thrusters that allow them to be used in atmosphere."

Yukimasa then directed their attention to the second Gundam, the long streamlined wing binders reminding Cagalli of the old Forbidden. "This is the ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam. As you can tell from the name, this was intended for amphibious combat. It has a mobile armor mode that allows it to transform into a high speed submersible, but it can only be used underwater. It's armed with a two pairs of CIWS, 12.5 and 20 mil, Is has a chest mounted beam cannon, several more beam cannons on the fins and a set of torpedo launchers it can use underwater. For melee combat it has a collapsible beam lance, similar to the axe the Slash Pack uses."

"Thirdly we have the ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam, the ground attack model in the Second Series. The Gaia's alternate mode is based off the BucUE and LaGOWE, but with more variation in its armaments. It has the standard package, CIWS, beam rifle, sabers, and shield. In quadruped mode it can use the rifle in addition to a pair of heavy beam assault cannons, a quartet of CIWS, and a pair of beam blades mounted on wings, with them they can charge an enemy and hack it into neat little bits."

"Are these Gundams nuclear powered?" Cagalli asked. "You know what the treaty says."

"Yeah yeah, I know all about the treaty, Cags. Just chill out! It's annoying when you're all naggy." Yukimasa rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I knew that without nuclear power I'd have to think up something innovative, and I did." He grinned. "Each of the Second Stage Gundams has what's known as the Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System. I created a new high-density deuterion battery. It's three times as efficient than any of the old capacitors. The mother ship is equipped with a special device that can send a beam of energy to a mobile suit, instantly recharging it."

Kazuma whistled, "That is a pretty ingenious system. Vulnerable mobile suits don't need to worry about being bounced when they need to return to base for rearming."

"Thanks, Kaz." He said. "Finally we have the two that are not present right now. First we have the ZGMF-X23S Savior Gundam, the Second Stage team's aerial component. It can transform into a sleek fighter mode for its alternate form, it's fast and agile in both the air and in space. Armaments include a rifle, sabers, and a shield, Along with pair of plasma beam cannons that can be used in either mode, a pair of 76mm machine guns and beam cannons rounds the weaponry out."

"Why isn't it here?" Sebastian asked.

"It has a very complex transformation system, Sebastian. The few times we tested it, there was a lot of grinding and slowing down." Yukimasa winced as he recalled the test in question, "I didn't want it to be deployed until it was one hundred percent perfect so it was shipped back to Martius Three to work out all the bugs and kinks because it has facilities there that just aren't available to me right now. Armory One is still so new."

"And the last one?" Kazuma asked. Yukimasa grinned widely, he was clearly proud of this final machine.

"ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam, the last and greatest of my creations if I do say so myself. It's in essence an improved version of the Strike. With all the battle data accumulated during your battles with the Le Creuset Team during the last war gave me more than enough of a foundation to work off." He said. "The Impulse is a modular mobile suit, it's composed of a Core Splendor, a torso unit and a leg unit. That way damaged components can be replaced in the heat of battle. Its main assets are the Silhouette Packs, much like the Striker Packs and Wizards packs. Impulse has three right now, the Force pack, which has a pair of beam sabers and added thrusters for maneuverability. The Sword Pack is pretty self-explanatory, a pair of Excalibur Anti-Ship swords and beam boomerangs. The Blast pack is based off the Freedom's armaments somewhat, with a pair of beam cannons and railguns and a pair of beam javelins for melee combat. I've got a few more in the works, but they're not quite ready yet."

"You've assembled a rather nasty team, here Yuki." Sebastian smirked. Just wondering…how would they fare against the likes of Freedom and Justice? I know the new machines are top of the line with the latest technology, but would the nuclear reactor give the old guard an edge?" Yukimasa just gave one of his patented shark grins.

"Now Sebastian, you should know better than anyone it's not about the crate but the guy at the controls. Let's just say if the pilot was on the same level as you or Rau…Maybe, just maybe. That's all I'll say about that because I don't want to start an argument." He said. "How about I get cleaned up and I can show you back to the administration office? I'm certain the Chairman is waiting for you." A reply was on Cagalli's lips when an explosion ripped the back of the hangar open, Stellar, Sting, and Auel ran in, guns blazing.

"Oh shit!" Sebastian said, diving behind a cargo pallet, His memories of Heliopolis coming back full force. His eyes screwed shut as he tried to dismiss the memories. "Damn it! It's happening again! It's really fucking happening all over again!" Yukimasa grabbed his shoulders to calm him down.

"Get a grip, Sebastian! We cannot let them steal those machines! There's no telling what kind of damage they could do in enemy hands! Sebastian, come on!" He frantically shook the Storm Wolf. He took a step back when he saw his friend's eyes fly open…they were now the brilliant gold of his SEED mode.

"Then let's make sure it doesn't happen!" The Storm Wolf spoke in a quiet, raspy voice, almost bestial in nature. He gently pushed the younger man's arms away, he spoke in quiet, but authoritative voice, "Yukimasa, raise the alarm, try and get reinforcements here! Kazuma, Cagalli, find us some mobile suits and saddle up! We need to contain them here before they can escape!" He watched as the Extended continued to mow down anything in their path as they almost leisurely made their way toward their goal. "I'll keep them from boarding the Gundams."

"You're going to really take these guys on yourself?" Kazuma said, "I thought you learned your lesson from last time!"

Sebastian smirked. "I have, Kaz. I have no intention of slugging it out with them. My goal is just to delay, nothing more. I'm counting on you guys to succeed in your missions before they finish me off. Trust me on this…" He said, looking to his fellow nobles in turn.

Yukimasa looked to Kazuma and Cagalli, they had to act quickly before anything more happened and the three mobile suits were lost to them forever. He slipped into his own command mode, "You two take the back entrance and head for Hanger Nine, that's where Lunamaria should be. She can outfit you with some ZAKUs. I'll raise the_ Minerva_ and they can send the Impulse. Sebastian…you don't do anything foolish okay?"

Sebastian grinned as the other nobles headed to the back door. "AURRRRRRLLLLLOOOOOOO!" he uttered his traditional hunting call, letting it echo off the ceiling of the hangar. He then ran to another corner, hoping the unknown attackers would take the opportunity to strike at a more high profile target. It had the effect he wanted, the three looked to where he had been and opened fire. He drew his M1911 and fired back.

"Forget about him! We have to get out of here!" Sting called out.

"No, we were ordered to leave no survivors!" Stellar argued, firing her SMG. Sebastian ducked behind some other maintenance equipment, slamming a new magazine into his handgun, He knew Anthony would be throwing a fit at how haphazardly he was spraying rounds, but he wasn't trying to kill them.

"I'm out…" Sebastian muttered, putting his now empty pistol into the holster. His hand came down to Fenrir, fingers curling around the hilt. "Well, this is it. There's no more holding back…it's time for this wolf to hunt once again. Fenrir…let's do it!" He lunged forward, screaming like a madman, the Extended weren't expecting such a forward attack. Sting raised his weapon, preparing to pump Sebastian full of lead before he could draw his sword. He wasn't expecting Sebastian's hand to cock back and slug him across the jaw. The machine pistol clattered across the hanger floor.

Auel raised his own weapon, but Fenrir's fangs were sharp and primed, Sebastian slashed horizontally, cleaving the gun in two, chaining with a spinning crescent kick, sending the blue haired mama's boy flying into the foot of the Abyss, knocking him out cold. "If you want those mobile suits…you'll have to go through me to get them!" He growled.

Stellar got a closer look at their attacker, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "A katana with a wolf head and a green sheath. Sebastian Connor, the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due…" Stella observed with a cold tone that chilled her lips, bringing her two combat knives up, "You are an obstacle to our mission…you will be eliminated."

He snapped the gleaming blade up over his head. "I see you're up to date on my profile, but I have no intention of dying here, and you're not going to take those mobile suits as long as I'm here." Sebastian replied. "Care to try your luck?" Stellar discarded the gun, pulling out her second combat knife. The two rushed each other.

The blonde proved to be a better fighter than Sebastian expected. She deftly parried the katana while following up with a diagonal upward slash aimed towards the Storm Wolf's belly. He aimed a roundhouse kick at her head, and she dropped into a backwards roll, trying to sweep him off his feet.

Sebastian brought Fenrir down aiming right at bisecting her. Both knives came up, catching the elegant blade between them, Stellar moved with the elegance and grace of a dancer, kicking the Storm Wolf backwards onto the floor. Stellar quickly sprung up, bringing the knife down to stab him right in the skull.

Sebastian spun on his back, grabbing Stellar's arm and tossing her over his shoulder. "Sorry, I don't like roughing up girls, but what you're doing can't be allowed to follow through." Stellar growled and elbowed him in the gut. He clenched up, trying not to drop his blade. There was too much riding on this. "Come on guys, where are you?!" Sebastian hurriedly shouted.

Auel stirred, still shaking the cobwebs from the Storm Wolf's kick, "That bastard!" He snarled, about ready to join the fray, but he was stopped by Sting's hand on his shoulder.

"Forget about him, we have more important things to deal with. It's time to end this quick. You still have your grenades?" He asked. Auel smirked viciously, pulling his two remaining grenades out. "Then let's give this guy a sendoff he won't soon forget."

"Stellar! Incoming!" Auel yelled, hurling the explosives, Sting hurled the lone grenade he still had left. It was much to Sebastian's surprise that the blonde Extended ran for it, hiding behind some creates. He wasn't sure what to make of it until the three small bombs landed at the Storm Wolf's feet with the soft clanging sound of metal on metal.

"Oh shitcakes!" Sebastian yelled, diving for cover himself as the grenades detonated. The hangar filled up with smoke. Stellar poked her head out, expecting to see a body, or at least him being seriously maimed, it was then she noticed the open back door.

"He's still alive!" Stellar said, making to go after him, but Sting's voice stopped her.

"Stellar, forget about him! We have a mission to accomplish! Board your machine and let's get out of here before security shows up!" Sting hollered, buttoning up the Chaos's hatch. The blonde frowned as she entered the Gaia's cockpit; her gaze was sharp as the machine's console flashed to life. She wouldn't forget this for sure.

Sebastian ran as fast as his legs could carry him, "Anthony is going to kill me when he hears about this!" He said, "I'm lucky I didn't get my legs blown off by those grenades." He pulled out his phone, "Lioness 01, this is Storm Wolf Actual, I'm sorry…I couldn't stop them. I draw the line when I start having grenades flung at me."

"Don't worry about it, Sebastian, you were smart to pull back." Cagalli replied harshly. He could sense the relief in her voice despite it. "We've got a trio of ZAKUs with our names on them; we will stop them from getting away!"

"Understood," Sebastian said, wanting to believe her statement, but his old soldier instincts were rumbling. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was a sure bet this was only the start of something bigger, and something was waiting in the wings.

Author's Notes: The second verse of the Storm Wolf's song begins! The Earth Alliance has made its opening move and the war begins anew.


End file.
